This invention relates to pouring spouts for attachment to containers, particularly cans having outward peripheral end beads or chimes, such that, in the non-use or retracted position, the spout is disposed within the end beads of a container in surface juxtaposition with the container body surface and at least partially encircling the same in snug but slidable attachment therewith so as to offer no interference to the packaging of plural such containers in various forms of cartons or other carrier means. For this purpose, the individual spouts are formed from an unsupported sheet of resilient and elastic plastic material, such as high density polyethylene, and include a band-like portion to snugly engage the container body and a spout portion of generally truncate or trapezoidal form projecting therefrom and along the surface of the container. After a container is opened for dispensing the contents, the band-like body portion may be easily slid along the container to position the spout for directing the contents to a recipient orifice. An example of such spouts for attachment to containers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,447 to Klygis.
With such spout arrangements, the spout will substantially follow its container associated configuration, though troughed, when in extended position for pouring. In some instances, such a spout configuration will not be small enough for pouring into a relatively small recipient orifice, as for example, the transmission oil filler pipe for an automobile transmission, without spillage; and too, such filler pipes are often rather inaccessible and could be better serviced with some permissive manipulation of the reduced size pouring spout.
With the above in mind, one of the principle objects of the present invention is to provide a spout generally of the above type for slidable attachment to the outer surface of a container and wherein the spout may be reduced in size in the pouring position to facilitate pouring into relatively small recipient orifices without spillage.
Another object of the invention is to provide a spout of the above type wherein the opposite longitudinal edge portions of the spout portion may be partially severed from the remnant band-like body portion permitting the same to be brought together and secured in the reduced size spout portion.
A further object of the invention is to provide a spout of the above type wherein the remnant connection with the body portion provides a hinge area permitting the reduced spout portion to be angled relative to the associated container to facilitate pouring in inaccessible spaces.
The above and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will be hereinafter more fully pointed out in the description of the drawings.